World War 2
by That Turtle Chick
Summary: Set during the period of 1939-1945 after the Nazi invasion of Poland. An AU where the Baudelaires are victims of the Holocaust. Read introduction chapter for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a Holocaust AU of a Series of Unfortunate Events. I decided to make this after reading about the Jewish undertones in ASOUE, and I decided to make a story about the brutal, unfortunate, event that was the Holocaust. I am so sorry if i offend anyone with this, as it can be a very sensitive topic. This is rated T because of descriptive violence and the nature of the event I am basing this story off of. I hope anyone reading this enjoys it, as much as I will writing it. This will not be in the POV of Lemony Snicket, it will be in the POV of an omnipotent narrator, or different characters, depends on what I want for the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE, I am not Daniel Handler/ Lemony Snicket.

-Everyone's favorite Turtle

_Warsaw, Poland, 1945- Post War _

**Klaus' POV**

They took everything from us.

Our home...

Our parents' business...

Our friends...

_Our parents..._

Only because we were Jewish and deemed as "impure" by the Nazis.

Looking back at it now, I have realized how much we had to go through, just to live to fight another day.

It all started when I was 6. We were living in Germany when the Nazis first came to power, in 1933. We moved to Warsaw, Poland to escape the Nazis, because conditions for Jews were getting worst by the minute. Lived here for 6 peaceful years until war broke out. The Nazis ended up invading Poland. Things weren't too bad until they started stripping us of our rights, slowly but surely.

They took away my bike, I couldn't go into the libraries anymore, or the cinemas, public transportation. I was sent to a different school for Jews only. And even when I wanted to hang out with my friends from my old school, their parents didn't want them seeing me anymore. I couldn't go into public without getting harassed by the Green Police, or common people. They could spit on me, and it was perfectly legal.

Then... people started disappearing. Sent to a camp or escaped? I never found out. Then my parents were sent a letter...

They were summoned to a camp. That was only the start of all of it.

**End Chapter**

So this was supposed to be a chapter, to you know set a premise. Hope you decide to continue reading this. Posting schedule? No clue. Whenever i got time really.


	2. Chapter 2- The Invasion of Poland

Surprised by the amount of people who checked out my story, thanks guys! Reviews are welcomed!

It's also been a fat minute. Since I posted.

-A random turtle

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE or any characters, just the ones I make up along the way if there are any.**

_25 September, 1939 ,Warsaw, Poland_

**Violet's POV**

It only got worst each day as the Germans attempted to invade Poland. They burned down villages, and bombed many cities, and the Soviets are now in cahoots with the Germans.

As if things couldn't get worst, the civil defense siren went off. _The Luftwaffe. _

I jumped off the floor where I was making some modifications to a grandfather clock. I grabbed my small briefcase filled with important documents and such, as I was prepared for this moment. I started towards the stairs to meet siblings and parents.

"VIOLET? WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard my mother screaming. We had to act quick, to get to an air raid shelter.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back, running down the stairs. At times like these I really wish we had a smaller house and not a mansion, but we were fortunate to have a lot of money, as things as common as food were getting more expensive.

I looked around the family room to make sure my whole family was here: my younger brother Klaus, my infant sister Sunny, and my parents Betrand and Beatrice Baudelaire. "Alright, move out" father said. "Quickly" he added.

We all rushed out, with our briefcases and headed to the nearest air raid shelter, preying to God it wasn't filled.

And thankfully it wasn't.

We rushed down into it with other citizens and even recognized Mr. Poe from the bank with his two children and wife. He simply nodded to us.

"Klaus are you okay?" I asked him. He looked scared and still in shock. He stared at me for a second, and my question seemed to finally register in him.

"For now." He answered.

"Sunny?"

"Joijodef" (Sunny lingo for 'ditto')

We all flinched as we heard the deafening sounds of bombs dropping. It went on for about 5 hours, until the siren finally turned off. Klaus probably would have been reading but was too distressed, and was being held by mother and father.

We headed outside the shelter and there was mass destruction and fire.

Lots of fire.

We walked back home and our part of town appeared untouched by the air raid. I wonder what the other families are going to do about their homes.

Life went back to normal for the next two days until tragedy struck Poland: German troops invaded our city.

Around 25,000 civilians are killed and 140,000 of our troops were taken prisoner.

Mother and Father started making plans to escape using their peculiar connections.

Today Klaus and I were working on the grandfather clock together. It was a peculiar invention, maybe even useless some can argue: A grandfather clock with a toaster in it. But there was an issue.

"It toasts the bread but the minute hand falls behind 5 minutes" I told him.

"It could be a problem with the gears." He suggested. I was really hoping that wouldn't have been the case.

"That would be disappointing, I made them myself." I sighed.

I went to look at the several gear trains, and see if there truly was a problem with them, but then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, stay here" I told Klaus. Nowadays you never know when danger can arise from something as simple as getting mail. I promised mother and father I would look out for them. By the time I go to the door I saw my parents there already, letters in their hands. I assumed nothing of it, but then I noticed as they opened the letter their face turned pale.

"Mother, Father? What's wrong?"

No answer.

I approached them to get a look at the letter.

_Konzentrationslager. _

They were being summoned to one of those camps. They had just noticed me and I looked at them. I was scared. Neighbors have disappeared and haven't come back from those.

"We need to escape now Bertrand" my mother said.

"We will leave in 3 days. Violet, tell your brother then call him down here, but don't tell him why we need to leave so soon." Father said.

Mother and father forget Klaus was stripped of his childlike innocence once he witnessed and experienced discrimination just because of his religion. He realized life wasn't fair and a lot of people are hateful and ignorant. He will probably figure out why we are leaving so soon right away, he isn't oblivious as to what is going on around us.

I walked back to my room and Klaus was sitting their reading 'The Great Gatsby'.

"Klaus."

"Yes Violet?"

"We are leaving in 3 days."

"Wait why so soon-" Then he stopped realizing why connecting the mail to current events. Just as I thought, he put two and two together.

"They got a summoning letter, didn't they?"

Frowning, I nodded. I felt tears well in my eyes, and I saw it through his glasses as well.

"This isn't fair, our religion doesn't make us impure. Ignorance and the idea that we are "taking" peoples jobs are false. We are humans as well and shouldn't be put through this-" He said in an outburst of anger and tears. He had matured a lot this past year. I hugged him because just hearing someone so young lament about our worlds problems made me upset about him being forced to grow up early, I didn't want to hear it.

"It's going to be okay" Faking optimism.

"Nothing about this is okay" Klaus snapped back. I didn't want to respond because it's true.

"Father and mother want to see you downstairs" I said after he collected himself.

As Klaus talked to our parents, I thought about my future. What about school? My inventions? Will I see my friends again? How long are we going to be in hiding? What if we get caught? What is the deal with those camps?

I wish I knew what the future had in stock for me.


End file.
